Lost Sight
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona comes across Rose a blind princess and lets her live in the castle but is sad because her heart pines for somebody but dark forces are up to something. Can Love help her and Snow prevail?
1. The New Girl

Lost Sight

A/N This was something stuck in my head which I wanted to write. I got a little inspiration from the fairy tale the Princess and the Ogre where a blind princess falls in love with an ogre. Cool huh? Enjoyeth.

Fiona sighed as she walked down the streets of Far, Far Away.

She missed Snow terribly.

She'd gone to visit her family in her parent's kingdom.

She and Snow were in a secret relationship.

"_I wish you were here Snow." _She thought as she heard crying come.

It came from near the fountain near her mother's castle.

She saw it was a girl in a black dress, a tiara and was slender.

But there was something different when she looked in her eyes.

"_She's blind._

_That's rough." _She thought sitting by her.

"Umm… hi I'm Fiona.

You look sad.

Is something wrong?" she said to her.

A sad smile crossed the young princess's face.

"My name is Rose.

I was running from those people, those hunters who hurt my ogre husband.

But I couldn't see so I came here but I don't know where here is!" the princess told her.

"You're in Far, Far Away Rose.

I never knew you had been married to an ogre since you're human.

No offence." Rose said to Fiona.

"None taken. I have an ogre husband too,

You can live in the castle with me, my Mom Lillian and my cousin, King in training Artie." Fiona told her.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"Thanks I'd like that." Rose told her.

Doris, Cinderella and Aurora were curious about Rose as they saw her touch things with her hands.

"Why is she doing that?

Can't she see?" Cinderella asked.

Fiona shot her a look.

"It's not her fault.

She's blind and alone.

Hunters kidnapped her ogre husband and she has nowhere to go." she told her.

Cinderella and the others felt sorry for Rose because of her blindess.

"I'm sorry Fi-Fi we didn't know." Doris replied.

"Don't call me by that!

Only Snow can call me that!" Fiona snapped.

Rose wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing." Aurora said yawning.

But Fiona had gone into her room and lay on the bed looking at a photo of her and Snow together.

It had been their first date.

Tears fell from her eyes as she fell asleep.

She was unaware that somebody had entered the castle...


	2. I have to Try

Lost Sight

Ch 2

Fiona woke up as the sun rose.

She'd been having a great dream about her and Snow.

Nobody knew she and Snow were in love but the other princesses.

Snow smiled as she entered Fiona's room.

"_I hope she wasn't too sad while I was gone." _She thought as she stroked Fiona's short hair.

Doris smiled as she, Cinderella and Aurora saw her.

"We're glad you're back.

Fiona was depressed while you were away." Aurora told her.

"That's okay.

I knew it would happen." Snow said smiling.

Fiona woke up but felt a warm feeling in her heart as she got up.

She only felt that way when Snow was around.

Her mouth gasped open as she entered the dining room.

"Snow you're back!" she said kissing her.

"I missed you too Fi-Fi." She replied to her.

Lillian smiled at her as she watched them.

Rose then heard a hissing sound.

It was a hooded stranger.

It was a Goth sorceroress.

She had purple hair, green eyes and slender.

She was after Fiona and knew that she loved Snow.

"I know how to get to her, by using her secret love.

That way the kingdom will be mine!" she said.

"Who's there?" Rose asked but the stranger turned into a bat and flew out of the room.

Fiona then saw a bat enter the dining room and transform into a soceroress.

"Who're you?" Snow yelled.

"My name is Diaz and you're going to help me!" she cackled.

"Over my dead body!" Snow said to her.

"You don't have a choice.

Come with me or watch your girl friend suffer!" Diaz told her as she brought a sword to Fiona's neck.

Snow's heart jumped in her throat.

"OOkay I'll come.

Just don't hurt her." Snow told her as they left.

Lillian saw great sadness in Fiona's blue eyes.

"This is bad, very bad.

We have to get Snow back!" Doris told the other princesses.

"Yeah we have to do this.

Snow would do the same for us." Cinderella replied.

"You're right guys.

We have to rescue her.

No matter what it takes." Fiona told her.

They then saw Rose approach them.

"I want to help you get her back." She told them.

"Are you sure you want to?" Fiona asked her.

"Yes Fiona you are my friend and I would do anything for my friends." Rose replied to her.

"Thanks Rose. It means so much to me." Fiona replied to her.

In an underground lair Diaz cackled as her eyes glowed with dark magic.

"What're you going to do to me?" Snow asked angrily.

"You'll see once I'm through with you." Diaz replied to her as magic pulsed from her hands and entered the princess's heart.

"Soon it'll begin." she said.

Lillian watched as they set off but a knught went to her and whispered.

"What is it?" Doris told her.

"There's something weird going on under ground but we're not sure.

It could be Diaz or it might not be." Lillian said.

"Well I'm not waiting that long to find out!

I'm going whether you like it or not!" Fiona told her.

"Fiona come back!

You don't know what you're up against!" Cinderella yelled as her friend ran out of the castle.

But Rose had gone with her.

"Please Snow be okay! If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do!" she thought...


	3. Awakening

Lost Sight

Ch 3

Snow felt uneasy as she looked into Diaz's eyes.

There was something about her, something weird,

"What're you?

What do you want?" she asked her nervous.

Diaz then threw back her cloak to reveal herself.

She was An ogre in battle armour but looked like a Chinese queen.

"My name is Diaz-sha the Ogre Empress.

I want to take over the kingdom you come from because I was denied the right to take over Aria.

I have been asleep for eons." She told her.

"_Wait… Aria's Carley's kingdom._

_Ogre Child must've imprisoned her." _She thought as she saw somebody approach.

It was somebody familiar.

It was Leah.

She was wearing Chinese robes, had dark rings around her eyes but sadness was in them.

"W-What did you do to her Diaz?" she asked coldly.

"I used my magic to freeze her heart and made her my slave and captured her soul.

It's the first one I took that susyains me." She answered her.

"Leah it's me Snow.

Don't you remember?" Snow said.

"I'm sorry

I must only obey my mistress.

I… am lost in a sea of darkness.

I remember you but it seems long ago." She told her in a zombie like drawl.

"_This isn't good._

_She's turned my friend into some sad slave to her._

_I don't care of she wants the kingdom, I have to free my friends." _Snow thought.

Fiona was nervous as she and Rose came near the entrance to the catacombs.

She then saw somebody appear.

"Carley?

What're you doing here?" she asked her.

"I had to come. Somebody took Leah." She told her.

"It must be Diaz. She took Snow.

She's hiding her in the catacombs.

We've got to go get her." She told her as she and Rose talked.

"I'm coming." She said to her.

"Are you sure?

It's dark in there. I know what you're like in the dark." Fiona told her.

"I have no choice. Leah's my friend and I've got to rescue her.

She'd do the same thing for me." Carley told her.

Rose was amazed hearing that.

"She must be very special to you if you're willing to do that for her." She told her.

"Yes she is." She replied to her.

Fiona saw a vision in her mind.

It was of the Ogre Empress controlling Leah and about to take Snow's soul.

She felt the fear race through her as she came out of it.

"What's wrong?" Carley asked her.

"Nothing." Fiona answered as they walked down the steps of the cata combs.

Ogre Child cursed as she, Jen, Shrek and Wx-sai the Dragon Emperor arrived at the cata combs.

"They're already in there!

We've got to go in there after them." she told them.

"I hope they haven't met Diaz-sha yet or she could devour their souls." Jen said.

Shrek looked nervous as Snowgre transformed into the Artic Knight.

"We've gotta hurry." he said.

Ogre Child agreed.

"I hope they're okay." she said to him...


	4. Soul Stealer

Lost Sight

Ch 4

The Ogre Empress cackled as the process for engulfing Snow's soul was happening.

It peeled away from her like taking away her shadow and it left her.

It was a blob of essence but entered the Ogre Empress.

"Mmm… perfecto!

Now you'll begin to be like your friend there weak and powerless." She said.

Snow saw terror in Leah's eyes at that.

"_She's still herself, just acting like a soul lost zombie._

_But soon it'll happen… to… me." _She thought drifing off.

"N-No!

Don't fall asleep!

That's how you become zombie like in appearance but still yourself within.

You'll be powerless and obey her but not all the time." Leah told her.

"How come you still have free will?" Snow asked her.

"It's because somebody who is close to me, her love is keeping the Empress's spell from truly affecting me." She answered.

"_Of course!_

_Carley's love for her is stopping the spell from truly working!" _she thought.

Suddenly she drifted off thinking of Fiona.

Ogre Child sighed in relief as she caught up with Carley and Fiona.

Rose was with them too.

"Why didn't you wait for us?

The cata combs are dangerous for you to be in!2 she said.

"Yeah I know.

I'm sorry.

I just wanted to rescue Leah badly.

You understand, right?" Carley replied.

"I know but it looks like the guys are catching up." She replied as Shrek, Jen, Snowgre and the Dragon Emperor caught up.

"Wait what's the Dragon Emperor doing here?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Relax Fiona Carley tamed him turning him from bad to good and using his transformation powers to help people." Snowgre told her.

"Oksy then." She replied.

They then heard loud cackling and ran further…. entering a throne room.

"Leah!" Carley said running over to her.

She was curled up in a ball.

"Leah?

Why do you look like a zombie?" she asked her.

"She took my soul Carley.

Get out of here now before she hurts you too." she said.

"No way!

I'm not leaving without you.

I don't care about what happens to me but you." the teen said to her.

Shrek was nervous as the Ogre Empress sent her flying through a wall.

He'd only heard legends of the Ogre Empress but now seeing her made him tremble.

"What's wrong with him?

I've never seen him like this." Jen replied.

"I know what's freaking him out.

It's the Ogre Empress.

He's been afraid of her ever since we heard the legends." Snowgre told him.

"That makes sense." Fiona replied but he watched as the warrior he feared was about to hurt his friend.

He then decided what to do.

He then lunged while air bending and sent her flying.

He landed beside Carley as she got to her feet.

"Thanks.

We've gotta protect the others." she told him using her earth bending skills to create a rock base to protect them along with Leah and Snow.

"Why do they look like zombies?" she asked worried.

"It's because the Ogre Empress took their souls." Shrek answered.

2Is there a way to get them back?" Fopma asked.

"Yes by destroying the Ogre Empress.

It's not gonna be easy." he answered her.

"I know what to do!

We must perform the Ring of Ogreix." Carley told them.

"Are you sure you want to use that?

You might get hurt!

We dpm't want that to happen to you." Snowgre told her.

"Thanks guys but it's the only way." she answered them as they heard roars as ogres like Snowgre surrounded them.

"Snowg talk to them!

They're your family, right?" Fiona told Snowgre.

He then went out there with them.

He saw them lunge at him at once.

"This usn't good." he said...


	5. Wishing Upon A Star

Lost Sight

Ch 5

Snowgre was worried as the Dragon Emperor changed into a dragon.

He then breathed fire on them singeing their fir and making them run off.

"Thanks dude.

You rock." He said as the dragon turned back to the emperor.

"You may have defeated them but you'll never defeat me!" the Ogre Empress told them.

Shrek saw worry in Carley's eyes.

"There's only one way to stop her and it's the Ring of Ogreix.

_I know it!"_ she thought as she saw Ogre Child join her.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked her.

"Yes I do.

I know it's risky but it's the only way to help those I care about." Carley replied.

Leah and Snow watched as their other friends formed a circke around Carley and held hands.

Suddenly their auras shone brightly flowing, bringing power to the circle.

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" the Ogre Empress said but Carley couldn't hear her.

"I give my love and power to save my friends and to stop the Ogre Empress." She said as her eyes glowed with blue light and lightning surrounded her and hit the Ogre Empress.

"No!

I won't be defeated by you!" she screamed.

"Too late Empress. Your reign is at an end." Carley yelled as it hit her.

Shrek and the others heard screaming as the Ogre Empress was destroyed.

They watched as the lightning and blue light faded.

"The Ring of Ogreix worked!

The Ogre Empress is history." Snowgre told them as Leah and Snow came over to them.

They had their souls back and back to themselves.

"Carley?

Where are you?" Leah yelled but no trace of their friend was there.

This worried both her and Shrek.

"S-She's not dead is she?" Leah asked sadly.

"No she's not, just lost in Aria somewhere.

Don't worry Jen and I will find her." Ogre Child told her.

"You promise?" Leah asked.

"I promise." She replied as she and Jen left.

Fiona and the others knew how sad Leah was feeling.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's out there.

They'll find her." Fiona reassured her.

"Let's go home, okay?" Snowgre told them.

They agreed as they left.

Ogre Child was worried as she began searching for Carley while Jen was with Kendra and the others.

"I know a way to find her by using heart music." she thought closing her eyes and usng her heart music.

Suddenly she heard the sound of bamboo flutes but it was coming from another realm in Aria.

"I knew it!

I've just got to find where in Aria she is." she thought opening a portal.

Leah felt sad but was happy.

Her friend and True Love had saved them and now she was lost.

She saw the stars in the night sky and got an idea.

"I wish that Carley would be brought back to me please." she said to herself.

She was unaware that Snowgre had heard that.

"I hope it comes true." he thought joining the others inside.

She just stood there gazing at the stars.

He hoped she would be okay soon...


End file.
